Jaxon Xavier
Jaxon Xavier is a villain in the series. He was the illegitimate son of Lex Luthor who decided to use his father's technology for his own fiendish goals. He was portrayed by Andy Berman as Jaxon and Andrew Bryniarski as X. Personality Jaxon liked to think of himself as tough, he was presumably bullied at school by tougher handsome blokes and had low self-esteem due to his father's mistreatment which explains his muscular VR simulation X and why he seemed to dislike and enjoy "pounding" people like Clark Kent. He also acts like a spoiled child when things didn't go his way, especially after his wrist watch escape window was stolen leaving him stranded in his VR world. History Jaxon was the son of Lex Luthor and an un-named mother. Little is known about his childhood except that he wasn't well treated by his father. His mother died in a car accident, but Jaxon survived. Many years later he became a scientist at one of his father's companies Lex Labs, but his father still showed him no love and never gave him appreciation for his work. Lex also never gave him the proud Luthor family name and told everyone that he was dead. Soon he managed to own a Virtual Reality center, presumably owned by his father that took the user's mind into the computer. He often visited there to escape his problems. He sat in a control room in front of a giant screen where he put on his virtual helmet and entered the VR world where created a brutish muscular virtual simulation for himself called X. In there he was the hero triumphant over Superman and winning the heart of Lois Lane. He also had an escape window in the form of a wrist watch with the letters L.L (Lex's initials) that allowed him to go back to the real reality any time he pleased. Season 3 After finding out about a mind control system that his father had worked on long ago. He decided to use it to link with his VR world so if anyone came in, they would be brainwashed and used for his own purposes. But he needed access codes and Lois was the only one who could reveal them to him as she had spent a great deal of time with Lex, so he arranged an invitation for her to come and see him to get a review for the Daily Planet newspaper. However to his surprise, though he had only given out one invitation, she had also brought her fiancee Clark Kent whom Jaxon disliked at once. They asked to be sent to Hawaii and immediately put on the VR gear. Clark's readouts on the monitors were tipped right off the scale. Jaxon assumed this to be a malfunction but the computer assured him that it wasn't. He then arrived to take them back to reality, but was secretly trapping him in the VR world so he could get what he needed. He entered the system again himself as X to keep an eye on them. He started to show great jealousy for Clark and feelings for Lois, even though the computer told him that Lois was only a step in his plan. He arranged for Clark to hit by a car, but he escaped and suddenly after finding out that he did not have his Kryptonian superpowers and there was another Superman there, Clark and Lois realized that they were still in the VR world. Not only that, they had been having their most intimate conversation with no privacy. Lois vowed that Jaxon would pay. Meanwhile Clark's readouts continued to cause the system to go wild, resulting in Jaxon attempting to repair the monitor, but the computer still insisted that there was no malfunction. Jaxon, not knowing about Clark's true identity as Superman, peevishly hit him on his chest resulting in a sore hand with Jaxon exclaiming that Clark was tougher than he looked. Jaxon then decided to lure them to Lois' apartment and when he saw Lois and Clark being intimate, he entered the VR world and tried to kill Clark again. The two fought and Lois tried to protect Clark by hitting X with a vase to no avail, but as he tossed the reporter out of the window, Clark touched the wrist watch escape window which made both him and X leave. After Clark freed himself from the VR equipment and planned to do the same to Lois, but Jaxon appeared and warned him that removing the VR googles would trap Lois in the VR world forever and she would never get out until he activated the escape window. If Clark wanted to save Lois he had to do it on his terms. Clark took this as a bluff and advanced towards Jaxon, but the crafty computer programmer assured him that if he took one more step closer, he would never get Lois back and mockingly said how much he enjoyed pounding guys like Clark. If Clark wanted to leave and call the cops then that was okay with him because by the time they got there, he would have everything he needed from Lois. Even the 87th airborne wouldn't stop him. After apologizing to Lois, Clark left and Jaxon went back to his VR world with an evil laugh. He made himself into a virtual simulation of Clark and asked Lois for access codes which were composed of what Lex and Lois had discussed on what to name their children. Lex had wanted an X in every child's name consisting of "Alexis", "Roxanne" and "Lynx". Overjoyed, Jaxon asked the computer to try them. Though successful, there was still one code missing much to Jaxon's irritation. He then asked the computer to try "Jaxon", but it turned out to be invalid. He then lost his temper and demanded the last name from Lois and she responded by hitting him with another vase. Jaxon revealed who he really was to Lois, that he was Lex's Luthor's son just before Jimmy Olsen who had hacked into the VR program with Superman and had just downloaded some of the VR's power, burst in. He then transformed back into X and attacked Jimmy. Superman arrived too, but X replied that the Man of Steel could easily die in this world. Superman then attacked but he was no match for X's strength. X then pulled out a massive knife and preceded to stab Superman to death with it. Unfortunately thanks to Jimmy tossing a broken chair leg to Lois and her hitting him with it, it delayed him in time for Superman to download some VR power which allowed him to toss X to the ground and escape with Lois and Jimmy into some of the computer's unused memory. Jaxon got frustrated and the computer told him that she would try and find them while he figured out the last code. After a while Jaxon realized that the last name may of not been his father's choice, but Lois' and it could of been "Clark" so he typed it in and to his delight, he was finally in the mind control program. He immediately linked it with VR to accomplish his aim of brainwashing every important person in the world from Presidents to Generals to do his bidding. But his joy was short lived when the computer told him that they still hadn't gotten rid of the three intruders. During their time in the unused memory of the system, Superman, Lois and Jimmy put the pieces together of Jaxon's plan and decided to steal his wrist watch escape window to escape and foil his scheme once and for all. They sent a taunting message via the computer to Jaxon telling him to enter the VR world to fight them outside of the virtual Daily Planet. Jaxon entered again as X, brandishing a horrible set of brass knuckles in his right hand, attempting to kill them all. As X was about to deal the devastating blow, Lois confronted him on his past and how he had every right to be angry at his father. During this talk, X had gradually started to fall on his knees. Superman then told him that the real reason Jaxon liked entering the VR world so much was that he could shut out his past and pretend nothing happened. Lois concluded that no matter where Jaxon ran, it would never hide who he really was. As Lois' last words were said, X began to disappear and slowly transformed into the real Jaxon. The brass knuckles dropped on the ground. He then found himself being grabbed tightly from behind by Jimmy who had been hiding amongst the VR people. Jaxon struggled and protested as Superman pulled the watch from his wrist and watched in despair and horror as all three activated the escape window and escaped. Furious at his plans being foiled and that he was now trapped in the VR world, Jaxon flew into a tearful rage and freaked out into a massive tantrum. Meanwhile Superman, Lois and Jimmy had freed themselves from the VR world and now with the police, went to the main room to arrest Jaxon. Superman entered just as overloaded sparks were coming from Jaxon's VR helmet. The main screen that was in front of Jaxon went blank and the computer programmer went out like a light. Lois and Jimmy came in and asked what had happened. Superman explained about Jaxon's disconnection. Jimmy asked him if he was dead, but Superman could still feel a breathing pulse. Jimmy checked the system and told them that Jaxon had purposefully crashed the system which meant his mind was now trapped in the VR world forever and his body was left comatose. Ten computer experts hacked into Jaxon's system for answers but found nothing. Jaxon is then lastly seen peering through the screen of one of the computers at the Daily Planet, still trapped forever in the VR world and screaming in fear and rage. (Virtually Destroyed) Season 4 Later he is mentioned by Lois, while she and Clark were discussing about his half-brother Lex Luthor, Jr. claiming that he was now gone, which is assumed that his comatose body had died. (Shadow of a Doubt) Appearances Season 3 * Virtually Destroyed Season 4 * Shadow of a Doubt (mentioned) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters